


I'll be home for Christmas

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Eve at the airport, Devoted Reylo, Drunk off of Corellian whiskey, F/M, Mile high club bitches, NIpple stimulation, Rather proud of the dirty smut, Raw Dogging, Smut, So much smut, Some fluff too, There is some flydam feels, Truth or Dare, lots of smut, this is the filthiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Kelly, you heaux, I hope you like this PWP smutty one shot.





	I'll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asongforjonsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/gifts).



> Kelly, you heaux, I hope you like this PWP smutty one shot.

* * *

 

Who in their right mind would spend Christmas Eve in an airport? Well, that was how Rey found herself as her flight to Coruscant was delayed. She didn’t have a family to go home to. All of her friends had travelled home for Christmas while she had to fly out to Hoth for a work related conference. Now, she was returning home only to have her flight delayed due to the harsh winter weather. Worst of all, the airport was empty— except for the handsome man sitting at the terminal on his laptop with his earbuds in, engrossed with whatever he was working on. 

 

This gave Rey an excuse to ogle him without his knowledge. His hair was ebony black and wavy, framing his stern face. He had a strong browline and an aquiline nose. Full, pink lips that were unfair on a man. And his eyes— his eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. 

 

Every once in a while, the man would look up and meet her eyes. Rey flushed in embarrassment and averted her eyes— picking at her sweater that had become  _ very  _ interesting. 

 

She was so preoccupied with  _ ignoring  _ the marble god of a man, that she didn’t realize he had closed the distance between them and took the vacant seat beside of her. 

 

His laptop had been slid back into his bag and the earbuds stowed away. He smiled at her with a roguish, crooked smile that only seemed to make him more endearing. 

 

“Hi,” the man carved of marble spoke— and  _ god,  _ even his voice was deep and sensual. 

 

“Hello,” Rey answered, smiling warmly at him and she pulled at a string on her sweater. 

 

“Seems like we are the only fools traveling on Christmas Eve,” he remarked. “Though it’s nice that I’m not alone.” 

 

“Oh,” Rey blushed, smiling down at her hands. “Yeah, well— I have nowhere to be on Christmas anyway.” 

 

He frowned but nodded in agreement, “Well that’s something we have in common. I’m Ben, by the way.” 

 

He held his hand out and she grinned as she took his large palm in her own. 

 

“I’m Rey. It’s nice to meet you, Ben.” 

 

***

 

Their flight was delayed  _ again. _ Ben pulled out a deck of cards and asked if she wanted to play a game of sabacc. 

 

“Want to up the stakes?” Ben smirked. 

 

“What did you have in mind?” Rey questioned as she took the deck from his hands and started to shuffle. 

 

“Well, after each hand, the loser has to take a shot.” 

 

“Oh, you have some alcohol stashed in your carry-on?” Rey giggled. 

 

He smirked and pulled out a large bottle of Corellian whiskey. Rey’s mouth hung open at the sight of the amber liquid. It was a Top Shelf whiskey. 

 

“We don’t have any cups,” Rey stuttered. 

 

“We can just tag swigs out of the bottle. If that’s okay with you, of course.” 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Rey answered, rubbing the back of her neck. 

 

***

 

After the first few hands they had each took shots of the whiskey. It burned as it went down Rey’s throat and she felt herself start to get a little tipsy. They ended up putting the cards away and decided to play another game— a more juvenile game. 

 

Truth or Dare. 

 

It was Rey’s turn to ask Ben, and he answered with a smirk and a swig from the bottle. 

 

“Dare.” 

 

Rey thought it over, tapping her finger on her chin as she tried to clear her hazy thoughts. 

 

“I dare you… um. I dare you to—” she trailed off in thought. “I know, okay I dare you to flash me your chest.” 

 

He chuckled and shook his head, his cheeks and ears flaming red despite his confident attitude. He lifted his shirt and flashed her, giving her a few of ripped, corded muscle, toned abs, and rock hard pecs.

 

Rey knew her mouth was hanging open. She knew that she had moaned at the mere sight of his chest. It took her a minute to discern that he was calling her name, trying to gather her attention. But really, who could blame her? He was sexy as hell and built like a brick house. 

 

“Rey, it’s my turn, sweetheart.”

 

“Oh right, um. Dare.” 

 

He smirked at her and replied instantly, “I think we should even up the playing field.” 

 

She gasped as he looked her up and down. Rey peered around to make sure nobody was watching them as she quickly lifted her sweater, giving Ben an eyeful of her baby blue, lace bra. 

 

“Beautiful,” Ben remarked. 

 

She leaned in, the alcohol giving her the courage that she normally would not have, and kissed him softly on his plush lips. He kissed her back with fervor, sinking a hand into her long hair as flicked his tongue against the seam of her mouth. Rey opened up and moaned at the feel of his tongue sliding along hers. She had  _ never  _ been kissed like this before. None of her sexual encounters would amount to anything compared to this one simple kiss. 

 

It was over far too quickly and she whined at the loss of his lips as he pulled away. He smiled at her, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose as he clutched her face, rubbing his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks. 

 

“I hope I am reading this correctly, so forgive me if this is not the case. However, there is a family restroom just around the corner.” 

 

She nodded and kissed him lightly. 

 

“Yes, I need you, Ben.” 

 

***

 

The door clicked closed behind them and Ben locked it with a twist of his thick fingers. The next second he was on her, kissing her passionately as she sank her fingers into his silky locks.

 

He pushed his hands beneath her sweater, running his fingers up the notches of her spine. Suddenly, his large palms grasped her ass and lifted her off of her feet. Rey’s legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he placed her gently down on the large counter. 

 

Ben played with the hem of her sweater, looking into her hazel eyes as he silently asked for permission. Rey nodded, biting her lip as he tugged the offending article over her head and placed it next to the sink. 

 

He kissed down her neck, sucking at her pulse point as his hands roamed over her taut stomach. She moaned against his lips when his palm rested over her lace clad breast. 

 

“Fuck,” Ben groaned as he  _ squeezed.  _

 

Rey felt her nipple pebble beneath his palm and he ran his thumb over the tight bud, pinching it through the lace of her bra. 

 

“You are so beautiful,” he praised, kissing her wetly as he continued to massage her chest. 

 

“I want this off,” Rey demanded, pulling at his own shirt. 

 

He smirked, giving her breast an affectionate squeeze before disentangling their bodies and pulling his shirt over his head. He tossed the garment carelessly on the floor and turned back to her, placing his hands on her spread knees and looking down at her through his long lashes.  

 

Rey smoothed her hands up the expanse of his chest, taking her time to feel every hard muscle until her hands rested on his shoulders. 

 

“So hot,” she whispered. 

 

His hands moved to grasp her waist as he rocked his clothed erection against her core. 

 

“I could say the same about you, sweetheart.” 

 

Emboldened by his clear arousal pressing against the cradle of her hips, Rey reached behind her and unclipped her bra. She let the straps fall down her arms and she gently placed the lace intimate on top of her sweater. She turned to take in Ben’s expression— fighting the urge to cover up her small breasts. 

 

“I… I know they are small.” 

 

“Jesus Christ, Rey. You are fucking gorgeous,” Ben answered, running his hands up her stomach until his fingertips were brushing the undersides of her breasts. 

 

“Fucking perfect, perky tits.” 

 

He leaned in and pressed heated kisses to her sternum, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he licked the underside of her breast. Rey scratched at his scalp, letting her head fall back against the mirrored wall as his lips ghosted across her skin to capture one of her hardened peaks. 

 

Rey felt her skin heat up as his wicked mouth worked on her nipple, suctioning and laving with his tongue before moving on to her other tit to give it equal attention. Rey found herself grinding up against him, seeking friction. 

 

She had never come from nipple stimulation alone; however, Ben continued to lavish attention to her tits, she felt herself rising to that familiar release. She started panting, feeling her cheeks heat as she rubbed against his growing erection. 

 

She grasped his shoulders, digging her nails into her skin leaving half moon indentions as she let out a gasp, feeling herself fall into an intense climax. 

 

Ben released her breast with a slick pop and looked into her watery eyes. 

 

“Did you just—” 

 

“Yeah,” Rey said breathily. 

 

“That was so fucking hot, Rey.” 

 

She ran her hands down his abdominals until she reached the trail of hair that dipped below his pants. She twirled the hair between her fingers and then grabbed at his jeans, pulling at the button. 

 

“I want you inside me,” Rey whined. 

 

“Fuck yes!” 

 

Together, they worked to rid him of his pants. His cock tented his boxers and she felt her skin flush at the sight of his large bulge. His palms slipped beneath her ass and squeezed lightly. He pulled at her leggings, pulling them down her toned legs and he groaned at the sight of lace panties. She knew they were wet from her first orgasm. 

 

Ben ran his finger over her slit through the fabric of the lace and Rey let out a heady moan. 

 

“Fuck, Rey. You are already so wet for me. You’re so fucking sexy!” 

 

Rey lifted her ass to allow him better leverage to take her panties off. He slipped them down her thighs and brought the fabric up to his nose to inhale. 

 

“You smell so good, Rey. I want to taste you, can I?” 

 

She felt herself flush as she nodded, biting her lower lip. Ben dropped to his knees and grabbed his jeans from the floor, pocketing her panties before grabbing her thighs and pulling them apart. He kissed one thigh and then the other, teasing her as she waited for him to put his lips where she  _ needed  _ them. 

 

He must have taken pity on her, as she felt his warm tongue slide through her folds, licking up until he swirled it over her clit. Rey let out a moan and grabbed his head, keeping him in place as she adjusted her body on the counter. 

 

Gently, he sucked at her clit, releasing it with a pop and then going back to licking up her slit. Rey found herself rocking against his mouth seeking a little more friction. His large palm came down over her abdomen, his hand spanning her hips as he suctioned his mouth over her clit and hollowed his cheeks. 

 

Ben teased her slit with his other hand, inserting a finger into her tight core and crooking it to brush against her g-spot. 

 

“Fuck!” Rey yelped, as she rocked against his mouth. 

 

He continued his assault, fucking her with his fingers as he continued to suck the sensitive button between his sinful lips. She felt herself reach her second climax, this one was more intense as she came on his tongue and lips. 

 

Ben stood and wiped his mouth, smirking at her with pride at having rendered her a boneless mess,  _ again. _

 

He palmed himself through his boxers as Rey pushed herself up to a sitting position. She reached out and rubbed him over the material and bit her lip as she felt how incredibly  _ hard _ he was. 

 

“I want you inside me,” Rey groaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

 

“Fuck!” Ben growled. 

 

He roughly pushed his boxers down, freeing his erection. It was even larger than she imagined. Ben was certainly proportional to his height and build. Her mouth watered, wondering how his length would fit inside of her. 

 

His cock was… well,  _ beautiful.  _ Rey had never thought of a dick as pretty, but Ben’s was admittedly an attractive dick. He pumped his shaft a few times, rubbing the precome that had beaded at his slit over the head. 

 

“Damn, I think I have a condom somewhere,” Ben interrupted, turning to grab his jeans. 

 

Rey whined as he turned from her and there was a very foolish part of her brain that told her she wanted him to raw her. This was not the person that Rey was— but there was something about Ben that made her throw all caution to the wind. 

 

“I have an IUD,” she announced. 

 

Ben’s head turned and his heated gaze burned through her, making her core throb with anticipation. 

 

“And I’m clean,” she added. “If you want…” 

 

“I’m clean too,” Ben answered. “And I very much want to fuck you raw.” 

 

He grabbed her hips, pressing his fingertips into the curve of her ass as he slid her closer to the edge of the counter. Rey smoothed her hands down his sides, squeezing at his hips before reaching between them and wrapped her tiny hand around his length. His skin was silky smooth over his hard cock. Rey gave him a few experimental strokes before guiding his erection to her wet pussy. 

 

With a smooth snap of his hips, Ben hilted himself inside of her. The stretch was perfect— splitting her in half but just a twinge of pleasure pain. Ben squeezed her ass and lifted her from the counter. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun them to press her back against the door. 

 

She looped her arms around his neck and brought her lips down on his own. She kissed him warmly as he thrust in and out of her cunt. Ben was bodily lifted her up and down on his cock and all she could do was moan and kiss him to encourage him to continue. 

 

Rey could already feel herself rising towards another orgasm. She’d never had multiple orgasms before with a partner— but something told her that Ben was a very efficient lover and he wouldn’t let her down. He was panting against her lips, the hot breath mingled with her own moans. 

 

He sped up his thrusts, knowing that he was already worked up from the attention he had already given her. Rey wrapped her arms around him tighter, pressing her breasts against his chest as he fucked her hard. 

 

Her hard nipples brushed against his chest and she bit into the round of his shoulder as she felt her walls start to flutter around his cock. Ben grunted as he spilled his come inside of her, painting her pussy with his spend. The warmth from his release and the shallow thrusts that he gave as he came down from his release, pushed Rey over the edge. Rey walls fluttered and contracted around Ben’s length, milking him of the aftershocks. 

 

Rey let out a heavy breath as she brought her forehead down against Ben’s. Gently, he placed her back down on her feet, bothing of them groaning at the loss as his softened dick slipped out of her. She felt his spend trickling down her thigh and Ben dropped to his knees in front of her, gathering it on his finger and pushing it back inside. He then pulled her leggings up, patting her cunt through the material as he smiled smugly at her. 

 

Rey grinned at him in return, knowing that he was keeping her panties in his jacket pocket as they both finished getting dressed. There was an ache in her heart however, knowing that this was all they would have. Just this one night in the airport bathroom, on Christmas Eve. 

 

***

 

Their flight was soon to board and they were still practically the only ones in the silent airport. Ben kept her company and they shared stories about their careers and friends. They found out that they both lived in Coruscant and were only in Hoth for their prospective work meetings. It seemed they had a lot in common. 

 

The time came for their flight to board and Ben followed Rey up to the gate where their phones were scanned with their tickets displayed on the screen. Ben helped her put her carry-on in the overhead bin as she sat down in her seat. 

 

His own assigned seat was regretfully on the other side of the plane. Rey sighed when she watched him walk towards the first class department.  _ Figures.  _ She moaned internally. He would have the money to fly first class on Christmas Eve. 

 

A few minutes passed as the flight attendants were making their last checks. Rey was stowing her cellphone in her purse when a blonde stewardess approached her with a smile on her face. 

 

“Hi miss, you have been upgraded to first class.” 

 

Rey read the name plate attached to her blouse,  _ Kaydel Connix.  _

 

“Oh,” Rey remarked. “Um, thank you.” 

 

She made to grab her suitcase when she felt a warm palm on her back. Ben was standing just behind her and reaching above her head to grab her luggage. 

 

“Thanks, Kay,” Ben said. “I can show her to her seat.” 

 

Rey blinked back at him as he grabbed her suitcase and led her up to the first class area. 

 

“What was that about?” Rey asked. 

 

“Oh, well— I had you moved to first class.”

 

“But you know the flight attendant?” She asked, knowing that she sounded jealous. 

 

“Well, yes. I’m in aviation. I’m a commercial pilot.”

 

“You’re what?” Rey asked, “Oh, my… okay. You were in Hoth for a meeting?” she knew she was babbling at this point. 

 

Ben chuckled and waved Kaydel over, asking for two glasses of wine. 

 

“Yes, I was in Hoth for a meeting with the the CEO of RR airlines. My father, Han Solo.” 

 

“How did I not make that connection?” Rey’s cheeks burned. “I’m such an idiot.” 

 

“No, no Rey. You are not. Will you please give me the pleasure of sitting with me while we fly back to Coruscant. It may be a little — unconventional of me, but I just can’t let you go just yet.”

 

She grinned brightly at his admission, feeling her heart skip a beat. 

 

“I’d like that, Ben. Thank you.” 

 

***

 

Kaydel returned with their glasses of wine and took their orders for their late dinner. Rey was still buzzed from all of the whisky they had earlier in the evening. The seats in first class were much larger than coach. She’d never flown in such luxury before. 

 

“So, you are a pilot?” Rey asked. 

 

“Yes, my father was a pilot before he became the CEO. It was sort of in my blood. I’ve always enjoyed being in the air. It’s like being weightless.”

 

“Like nothing can stand in your way,” Rey agreed, smiling at the handsome man beside of her. 

 

“Exactly,” his hand came down on her knee and he squeezed it. “So, Rey. Tell me more about yourself.”

 

“Well, I work for a company that salvages scrap material and turns it into building material for less fortunate families. It’s sort of like Habitat for Humanity.”

 

“That’s wonderful, Rey.” 

 

He leaned his head against the back of his seat and gazed at her, adoringly. 

 

“You are so beautiful,” he uttered. 

 

Rey took a sip of her wine and placed it back down on her lap. Ben closed the distance between them and pressed a soft, warm kiss to her lips. 

 

“I just want you to know, that I’m not normally like this, Rey. I don’t normally meet a beautiful girl and feel compelled to know every last detail of her life. I know we only just met, but I would like to get to know you even more once we get to Coruscant. If you are willing?” 

 

“I know it sounds crazy,” Rey replied. “But I find myself feeling the exact same way. I was hoping it would be more than just this one night.” 

 

“I’ll take all the nights you will give me.” 

 

Rey giggled and gulped down more of her wine, feeling her cheeks burn from the alcohol. 

 

_ “This is your captain speaking. We will be lifting off momentarily. The seat belt sign is now on and please stow all electronics away until we are in flight. Thank you for flying with Republic Rebel airlines, I’m Poe Dameron. Sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight.”  _

 

Ben snorted and grabbed Rey’s hand, squeezing her fingers. 

 

“You know him?” she asked. 

 

“Yeah, old family friend. He’s cocky as all hell. But enough about him. I’m just glad to be here with you.” 

 

Rey leaned against his shoulder and she felt him press a kiss to her hair. 

 

“A Christmas miracle,” he added. “Sorry… that was cheesy.” 

 

Rey beamed at him. 

 

“I don’t know, I kind of like the thought of our meeting being a Christmas miracle.” 

 

The plane started to taxi on the runway and before too long they were making their ascent. Rey interlaced their fingers and let her eyes flutter closed as the plane lifted off the ground. She felt weightless, like she was speeding through time— being led by her heart. 

 

***

 

Their dinners were brought out to them after the fasten seatbelt light had been turned off. Rey had never had a meal in first class before. They were served grilled lemon pepper chicken and roasted red potatoes with a garden salad. 

 

Rey’s mouth watered at the meal— she was used to eating whatever was easy… ramen noodles, frozen pizza. Really, whatever was on sale since her job didn’t pay a great deal of money. It was a non-profit organization afterall. 

 

Ben seemed delighted to watch her as she cut into the chicken breast and popped a bite of meat into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of the seasoning and smiled over at him. 

 

“This is amazing,” she said, chewing the chicken and holding a hand in front of her mouth as she continued. “Here, try it.”

 

Rey speared one of the potatoes and held it up to Ben’s mouth. He opened and let her feed him the vegetable, keeping his eyes trained on her face as his full lips closed around her fork. 

 

_ How could he make eating look sexy? _

 

“Mmm,” he agreed. “Delicious.” 

 

She continued to eat her meal, peeking over at him to watch as he cut his chicken diligently. He was very proper in the way he ate his meals. It was the stark opposite of the way Rey inhaled her own. 

 

“You know, this is a fine meal,” Ben stated. “However, it’s not as delicious as your pussy.” 

 

Rey choked on the wine that she was sipping, a few drops rolling down her chin. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her face as she stared at him with cheeks stained red. 

 

“Oh my god!” Rey giggled. “Did you really just....” 

 

“Mm, I did,” Ben replied. “Well, Ms. Niima. If you are finished with your dinner I would like to request your assistance in the restroom.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened as she realized what he was insinuating. 

 

“I… I…” she babbled. 

 

Ben grabbed her hand and brought it down against his hardened erection. 

 

“Do you think you can help me with this?” 

 

***

 

The first class bathrooms were much larger than the stalls in coach. The thought of the two of them shoving themselves into the small stalls in the standard area of the plane had Rey giggling. Ben was quite tall and she knew that they would be crammed in like sardines.

 

But this… well, she could work with this. 

 

Rey was positive that the crew knew exactly what she and Ben were about to do. She should be embarrassed but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Once Ben closed the door behind them and locked the door, she attacked him, kissing him passionately as her hands roamed up his body. 

 

Rey dropped to her knees and tugged at Ben’s pants, undoing the zipper and pulling out his hard cock. She licked her lips and looked up at his lust filled eyes as she took the head of his cock between her lips. 

 

“Fuck,” Ben groaned. 

 

His fingers tangled in her hair, holding her head in place as she took him in her mouth. She stroked his length as she bobbed her head, loving the salty taste of him. 

 

After a few minutes passed, Ben grabbed her cheeks and pulled her away from his cock. 

 

“Fuck, you are  _ too  _ good at that,” Ben said. 

 

He helped her up from her knees and held her close as he kissed her. 

 

“Turn around, sweetheart.”

 

Rey turned and placed her hands on the small counter. Ben kissed her neck and trailed his hands down her back until he reached her leggings. He smoothed his large palm over her ass and squeezed lightly. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you just like this, and I want you to watch in the mirror.” 

 

She bit her lip and nodded, her eyes hooded as he reached up from the waistband of her leggings and pulled them roughly down her thighs. 

 

He caressed the soft globes of her ass and Rey found herself moaning at the attention. 

 

“Your ass is fantastic,” Ben praised. 

 

She felt the press of his erection between her folds and in one swift stroke he had hilted himself inside her. 

 

“I’ve never joined the mile high club,” Ben remarked, pulling out and thrusting back inside her tight pussy. 

 

“Fuck, Ben. Me neither,” Rey admitted. 

 

“Until now, that is,” his deep voice rumbled. 

 

Ben slapped her ass and Rey let out a little yelp. 

 

“I told you to watch me fuck you,” Ben said. “Be a good girl for me and watch as I fuck you.” 

 

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, reflecting in the mirror of the cabin. His fingers pressed into her hips as he languidly thrust in and out. 

 

“Yes, Ben. I need more,” she moaned. 

 

His grip tightened on her waist and he set a punishing pace, thrusting into her with abandon. They didn’t have a lot of time and Rey knew this was going to be a quick fuck to sate their needs. 

 

Ben moved a hand to her front, finding her clit and rubbing it in swift circles. She felt her walls tightening, signaling her orgasm. Rey kept her eyes trained on his body as he pounded into her. He made her look so small. 

 

The flutter of her walls around his cock sent him over the edge and the feel of his cock spilling inside her made her eyes water with the strength of her own release. They both panted as they came down from their climax. 

 

Ben pulled out of her and quickly pulled her leggings up in place. That was twice now that Ben came inside her— she was positively filled to the brim with his spend. 

 

He tucked himself back in his pants and turned her in his arms, kissing her lightly on the nose. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Rey smiled and pressed up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. 

 

“I think I should be the one thanking you!” she replied.

 

***

 

Rey was warm, snuggled against a man that smelled of pine. A voice came over the speaker alerting them that the plane would be landing momentarily. Rey shifted, feeling the brush of lips against the crown of her head. 

 

“Morning, sunshine. Merry Christmas,” Ben’s deep voice rumbled. 

 

Her eyes fluttered open and she took in the warmth in his gaze. Closing the distance, Rey welcomed him with a sweet kiss. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Ben.” 

 

After the plane had landed and taxied to the concourse, Ben grabbed both of their bags from the overhead compartment and then grabbed her hand as they made to depart. The airport in Coruscant was relatively quiet. Rey could only assume it was because it happened to be Christmas morning. 

 

“So, I meant it when I said I wasn’t ready for this to be over. I want to see more of you,” Ben insisted. 

 

“Ben,” Rey replied, stopping to run her hand along his face, brushing a dark curl behind his ear. 

 

His ears were large and tinged pink from the chill in the airport, Rey smiled thinking that they were cute. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him warmly. 

 

“I would like that.”

 

“Would you be frightened if I said I wanted to keep you?” 

 

“No, no I wouldn’t,” Rey said. 

 

He pressed his full lips against hers, deepening the kiss, pressing his tongue inside to taste her. When he broke away, he pulled out his phone and handed it over to her. 

 

“Can I have you number, Rey?”

 

She grinned as she entered her number and pressed send, calling herself from his phone so she would have his number saved into her own. They walked together to the baggage check to pick up their suitcases. 

 

“So what are you doing for Christmas?” Ben asked. 

 

“I don’t know, probably just go back to my apartment and watch hallmark movies.”

 

“Hmm, how would you feel about spending it with me at my place? We can watch those movies and drink hot cocoa… and I can fuck you in a bed like a proper gentleman.” 

 

Rey bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. She slid her arms down the long expanse of his back until she was cupping his ass through his jeans.  

 

“I think I rather like that idea.” 


End file.
